Steerwoman Shelinda
Steerwoman Shelinda (操舵士シェリンダ, Sōdashi Sherinda, 1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is one of the main antagonist of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. In all of her appearance she was portrayed by Kei Mizutani. Biography Shelinda first appeared as the second in command to Zahab; she was the white-haired steerwoman of Balban. She first made an appearance to stop Sambash from destroying her steerwheel. She led the attack on the Ginga Forest in order to gain the forest energy necessary to revive Daitanix. The plan was foiled by Oogi who turned the forest into stone. Shelinda later appeared to confront the Gingaman, for the first time, to prevent them from foiling Sambash's final plan. She led a group of Yartots to confront Ryouma and Hayate on the top of the mountain near Ginga Forest and tossed a Shell Bomb toward them, exploded and throw the latter two off the cliff in the river. When searching for the two men whereabouts she heard Hayate's flute voice from all directions. She used her own shell flute to dispel those from false direction, only to find Ryouma, as Hayate was then far away from her. Furiously, she attack Ryouma and left the Yartots to kill him. She then left to battle Hayate, who had succeeded in stopping Sutoijii's soundwave. Shelinda then attacked him, only to lose with a wound on her arm. This started her rivalry with him. During the finale, she fought one last duel with GingaGreen and she was finally defeated. Only her sword remained, which was used by Zahab in his final battle. Megaranger vs Gingaman Shelinda was resurrected, along with Zahab, the other Generals, and several Maijins. When she learned of Hizumina's treachery, she slashed her, wounding her in the process. Later, she battled GingaGreen and was destroyed by him, once again. Personality Shelinda is cruel, selfish and greedy. The mistress of swordmanship, she is a very powerful enemy of Gingaman. When fighting, she will never retreat nor leave the battle until the result is shown. She also attacked Hayate, even when he was suffering from the curse of Gaaragaara, calling that it's "Space Pirate's way". Shelinda never goes easy on anyone, even women or children. Her cruelty is also displayed on her fellow crew members. She never accepts anyone's order(s), except from Zahab. One time, when Daitanix overheated, she refused to abandon the battle until the captain ordered her to do so. Apart from fighting against the Gingaman directly, she also shown to be quite devious, creating an illusion of Hayate's lover to trick him. Overall, all of these eventually proved to be her downfall. Power & Abilities Apart from her swordsmanship, Shelinda utilized various tactics to win the battle. She can lasso her opponent with energy-whip, swinging them around or fires powerful exploding attack from shell ornaments on both of her wrists. Shelinda also uses shell-themed weapon such as a shell bomb on Ryouma and Hayate and Shell Flute to dispel wind power. As steerwoman and Daitanix's navigator she's the only one (apart from Zahab himself) that can control the demon beast. She also seems to possess some magical abilities, able to create an illusion of Miharu from Hayate's talisman. Gingaman_shelinda_bomb.png|Shell Bomb shelindashellflute.PNG|Shell Flute Notes *Due to showing too much skin, Shelinda was not adapted for Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, being replaced by the less conspicuous Trakeena. *Shelinda, Zahab and Budoh might have somewhat of a love triangle as according to an interview, Shelinda was once in romantic relationship with Budoh. *The costume was not repaired when it was used again in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. *During the series, Shelinda's boots are switched back and forth between ones with heels and ones with no heels. See Also Category:Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Category:Space Pirate Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Space Pirates Balban